


come back to me

by kontent



Series: June 2019 [12]
Category: Cloak & Dagger (TV 2018)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Healing, Identity Issues, Kissing, Mental Health Issues, Post-Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 08:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19195009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kontent/pseuds/kontent
Summary: She finds herself staring into the room, lost in memories and questions and possibilities. What if this is it? What if she is never going to be okay again? What if she is never going to feel likeherselfagain? What if she wakes up and finds herself splattered in blood, with her own laughter roaring in her ears and her insides turning and twisting?





	come back to me

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished watching Cloak & Dagger and I really wished those two would have had more scenes together. But maybe next season!

Sometimes she wakes up and she doesn’t know who she is anymore. Is she still Brigid? Is she Mayhem? She feels like neither. She feels like both.

She finds herself staring into the room, lost in memories and questions and possibilities. The room around her feels too big and too small, and the fear crawls under her skin. What if this is it? What if she is never going to be okay again? What if she is never going to feel like  _ herself _ again? What if she wakes up and finds herself splattered in blood, with her own laughter roaring in her ears and her insides turning and twisting?

She doesn’t see her come in, but she feels her hands on her skin. The sensation tugs her back, brings her back to the world. She blinks and suddenly the room around her isn’t grey walls plastered with notes and articles and pictures - it’s messy and colourful and cluttered. There are flower pots on every window sill, and there is a weirdly shaped glass bowl with too many keys in it -  _ and she remembers buying that, she remembers getting it for Mina, she remembers the bright smile she got for it, she remembers the soft press of Mina’s lips against hers _ \- and Mina’s fingers tangle with hers, pull her back into the present for good.

Mina’s in front of her, her hair tied up in a bun. It’s loose, strands falling around her face, and Brigid wraps a strand around her finger without thinking about it.

Mina’s smile makes her cheeks dimple and Brigid finds herself smiling back slowly.

“Hey, sweetheart.” Mina squeezes her hand softly, the pressure just right to keep her grounded. It makes Brigid feel… normal. Less unhinged. 

Mina loves her. Mina will not try to fix her, or force her to pretend she’s okay, or ask her to tell her everything that’s going on in her head. She’ll let Brigid curl up next to her, she will hold her when she needs it and stop touching her when it gets too much. 

Sometimes Brigid feels like she doesn’t know who she is anymore, but with Mina, it’s easier. It’s easier to remember she has a body and a past and someone who loves her. Someone who is a little broken, too, who feels lost sometimes, too.

“Hi.” Her own voice sounds a little strange, but it sounds like _her_ _voice_ , so it’s okay.

Brigid leans forward, presses a soft kiss to her girlfriend’s mouth. Mina tastes like honey. Her hands brush across Brigid’s cheeks and she isn’t sure if she cried earlier, but she thinks maybe she did. It’s okay either way. 

When she pulls back from the kiss, Mina smiles at her, slow and sweet and serene. She’s beautiful.

“Tell me about your day”, Brigid whispers. It’s nice to hear Mina talk about flowers and animals and the way the nature around the city seems to be healing. It will take time, years maybe. But the ecosystem will heal, it will bounce back, even after everything. It makes her breath a little easier. 

Mina sits with her, holds her curled up in her arms, and tells her about the beauty in the world. And Brigid still feels like she’s not really herself, but maybe she will be again.


End file.
